Various heat generators have been designed and used in the past. The designs are quite diverse. During the past decades, many designers have developed devices to convert electrical energy through mechanical means for heating fluids. Some designs require separate pumps, while other designs utilize rotating devices, such as disks, paddles or drums.
Amongst the methods of generating heat, none is as well known as the friction method. In a device utilizing this method of heat generation, the amount of heat that can be generated is limited by the friction coefficient of the specific fluid and the rubbing surfaces of the heat generator.
Some heat generators utilize gas compression techniques to generate heat. But, such devices are quite inefficient for the amount of heat that can be generated is considerably small in comparison with the energy consumed by the device.
Other devices generate heat by a method called shearing. These devices generate heat by shearing or cutting the fluid by moving blades. Yet, other heat generators generate heat by pressurizing and forcing the fluid through small openings. Some other heat generators take advantage of a phenomenon called agitation, in which heat is generated when the fluid collides with surfaces within the heat generator.
However, these heat generators suffer from a variety of problems. For example, the present heat generators are inefficient, can be easily clogged, are too expensive to manufacture and/or are too large for their applications.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new heat generator and method of generating heat that can improve the above shortcomings and more.